Desesperación Amorosa
by Vivis99
Summary: Timmy Turne ya había cumplido los 16 años de edad, al parecer el mundo estaba en contra suya, el porque sus padrinos mágicos se habían ibo antes de su cumpleaños, pero ellos les prometieron que una persona ocuparía su lugar. En la escuela era un desastre, lo único que lo motivaba era ella, solo ella.


Desesperación amorosa.

Este es mi primer lemmon, no quiero que me mande por pervertida ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero hacer esto, ya que vi dicha imagen y me rondaba la idea desde hace ya mucho. Va dedicado a **Jek Scarlet**... que lo disfruten... este fic esta hecho con **** Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano.

* * *

_**Desesperación Amorosa**_

* * *

Timmy Turne ya había cumplido los 16 años de edad, al parecer el mundo estaba en contra suya, el porque sus padrinos mágicos se habían ibo antes de su cumpleaños, pero ellos les prometieron que una persona ocuparía su lugar. En la escuela era un desastre, lo único que lo motivaba era ella, solo ella.

Su frustración, melancolía y tristeza se iba al ver a ella, la chica más linda de la preparatoria, capitana de porristas y una chica muy lista, la conocía desde los 10 años y se volvieron muy amigos desde los 11. Pero todo había cambiado, porque ella salia con Chad, desde los 15 años ya no se hablaban, ya que su novio le decía que no salieran con él, no era una buena influencia para su novia.

Él se encontraba solo, hechado en el sofá, sus padres se fueron de vacaciones, otra vez olvidando su cumpleaños, Vicky ya no lo cuidaba ya que estaba en la Universidad de Chower, se encontraba solo en casa, en esos momentos desearía estar con ella y besarla, no le importaba si estaba con alguien debía ser de él y solo de él, en esos momentos le gustaría tener compañía, Chester y Aj ya no estaban con él, en eso un sonido se interrumpió en sus pensamientos, de mala gana fue a la dicha puerta.

Al abrirla encontró a una chica de coletas negras, lentes purpura, playera blanca, chaleco negro, falda a cuadros obscuros, calcetas negras y zapatos negros, estaba toda empapada ya que se encontraba lloviendo, tenia una mirada muy triste:

**Timmy:Tootie, entra te vas a enfermar-**ella obedeció, lo siguió a la sala, el le dio unas toallas para que secara**-¿Te encuentras bien?**

**Tootie:L-lo siento, tenias razón, nunca debí de salir con ese puto de Chad-**su cara estaba toda negra.

**Timmy:¿Que te hizo, ese desgraciado?¿Y por que ahora buscas refugio conmigo?-**molesto.

**Tootie:Siempre confíe en ti-**él la miro**-Pero en la primera cita supe que no era la persona correcta, pero el estaba tan consetrado en ser su novia que puso guardespaldas para que no te viera y tuve que resigname a ser su novia, pero el falto a su palabra de hablar contigo, hasta a llegado en momentos de faltarme al respecto-**ella solto unas lágrimas.

**Timmy:No me digas que...**

**Tootie:No, en eso he sido fuerte, para no tener sexo con él, pero este día fue la gota que derramo el vaso, me quiso seducir y lo quiso a la fuerza, pero logre escaparme y ahora me encuentro en tu casa, así por cierto Feliz Cumpleaños-**dijo sacando un pastel pequeño, él solo se limito con una sonrisa al fin estaba solo con ella**-La otra razón de que estoy aquí, es para decirte que...-**hizo una pausa y lo miro a los ojos**-Te amo-**después voltio la mirada muy sonrojada.

Timmy no lo podía negar, ella era la chica más atractiva de la prepa, y estaba enamorado de ella, así que le voltio la mirada quitándole los lentes, la agarro de la cintura y sus labios llegaron a los de ella, sabían a cual kiwi con miel, estaban muy sonrojados, el se abalanzo sobre ella, ella no le importaba si lo hacían o no.

Tootie le quito la sudadera negra que llevaba él, y después siguió quitándole una playera rosa, dejándole ver su pecho desnudo. Mientras Timmy le daba unos besos estremecedores en el cuello quitándole las ligas de sus coletas, quitándole el chaleco negro y desabrochado la playera blanca, dejando al descubierto un brasier negro con detalles morados.

Tootie le quito la gorra rosa y sus manos traviesa y picaras le quitaron el pantalón, como si se trataba de algo maligno o ruin que no lo quería volver a ver. Timmy con sus manos recorría sus piernas largas y seductoras quitándole las medias negras, llegando al cierre de su falda y bajándola con delicadeza, pero con desesperación:

**Timmy:Te amo Tootie, desde que te hiciste mi amiga no te he dejado de pensar-**dijo apartándose de ella por falta de aire, ella lo miro con los ojos brillando.

**Tootie:Yo también lo hice-**volvieron a darse besos suaves.

Después de un tiempo, se encontraron desdunos y sonrojados. Ella gemía de placer y excitación que le causaba ese muchacho. Cuando se calmaron, Tootie abrazaba con un brazo el pecho del muchacho, mientras que con la otra mano tenia la mano de Timmy:

**Tootie:¿Crees que somos algo más que amigos?**

**Timmy:Claro, ahora eres mi novia, ¿Te quedaras esta noche?-**agarra su celular de la mesa de la sala**-Son las 3:30 a.m.-**dijo pasándose la mano en el cabello todo despeinado.

**Tootie:Me quedare**

Al día siguiente que era Viernes, toda la prepa se llevo al borde de la locura al ver a Timmy con una sudadera gris, llevando a Tootie en su espalda la sudadera negra de Timmy y su gorra rosa, mientras reían y charlaban, para recuperar el año que perdieron por culpa de Chad, que ahora se encontraba ardiendo de celos:

**Timmy:**_**Sin duda alguna es el mejor obsequio que me han dado-**_pensó mirando a su linda novia.

* * *

Vivis:No fue mi culpa, ella me lo exijio...

Vero:Admitelo te gusto cuando lo escribimos...

Vivis:Estuviste dando lata queriendo hacer uno de estos, no te dejare...

Vero:No lo digas..

Vivis:De leer...

Vero:Ten piedad...

Vivis:Fics. de **Jek Scarlet**...

Vero:Noooo...

Vero y Vivis:DEJEN REVIEWS


End file.
